


My Bonnie Wee Librarian

by Joylee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Spring Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee/pseuds/Joylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke Librarian Bonnie French lived a quiet life with her books.  A very quiet life.  Occasionally she'd run into Mr. Gold, one of the few other book lovers in town, and they'd chat about their latest reads, but that hardly qualified as a social life.  Still she was content.</p><p>Then Emma Swan came to town.  And everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Gold Searches for a Web Designer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damatur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Damatur).



> I deliberately did not use Lacey for Belle's Storybrooke name because a) that episode had not aired when I wrote the story and b) from the previews Lacey's personality was completely at odds for Bonnie. It is AU after all. Changing her name is the least of the tweaks I made.

As Mr. Gold entered the Inn, he heard Mrs. Lucas asking a young woman who he did not recognize “Now. What's the name?”

“Swan. Emma Swan.”

Presumably an out of town guest. Excellent. More tourist business would mean less trouble collecting rent from the Lucases.

Mrs. Lucas noticed him as she handed over the ledger for her guest to sign. Quickly she opened the cash drawer to get the roll of bills that made up this month's payment. “It's all here.”

“Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you. “ Turning to the visitor he added, “A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan. Enjoy your stay in Storybrooke.”

Gold left the Inn feeling oddly invigorated. Mrs. Lucas was his last collection stop. As he walked home it occurred to him that this would be a good time to get started on setting up an on line store. He had been toying with the idea for awhile now. There was no reason not to take advantage of modern technology. From what he had read in The New England Antiques Journal many of his competitors did the bulk of their business on line these days. Best not to get left behind.

As he passed the clock tower, he glanced up to see the hand move. That was odd. The clock had been broken for as long as he could remember. He did not recall repairs being discussed at the Town Meeting. Still it was an excellent omen. Storybrooke had been in the doldrums for far too long.

The next morning he opened the shop early, planning to get his morning routine out of the way so as to pursue his search for a web designer. Last night he had gotten caught up in his research on line. He really had been missing out. The opportunity presented by an Internet presence was immense. He was going to need someone to assist with the technical aspects, however. Since he would prefer to work with someone local he would have to do some hunting around.

On the dot of nine o'clock the shop bell chimed, followed by a cheery, “Hello?”

“Miss French, how can I help you this morning?”

The librarian was looking exceptionally lovely this morning. For years they had chatted when he stopped by the library or they ran into each other at Granny's. He had always found her charm and intelligence appealing but as she turned her beaming smile on him suddenly he was feeling things he had not felt in years.

“I find I'm in need of a tea cup?” Her smile became even warmer. “I thought you might have one.”

“I've a number in a range of prices.” As he described his stock she glanced only briefly at the cups, instead intent on him.

It make him a trifle nervous, though he was sure he concealed it well. He hoped had had not given any sign of his admittedly inappropriate feelings earlier.

By the end of his sales pitch, she was looking disappointed. “Not seeing anything you like?”

“I was hoping for something specific.” She admitted. Then she suddenly asked, “Have you met Emma Swan? Henry's birth mother?”

“She was at the Inn last night when I stopped by.” Gold had no idea where that came from.

“What did you think of her?”

“She seemed a self-possessed, and from what I've heard about her interactions with the Mayor, a very determined young woman.”

“She didn't remind you of anyone?”

Miss French seemed to be hinting at something. “Not really. But I've not had cause to spend much time with young Henry lately.

“Perhaps if you could describe what you're looking for I could see about locating it for you?” He offered.

“Adventure, happiness and True Love?” She told him with a slightly sardonic smile.

“Will you settle for a tea cup?” He chuckled. “I don't seem to have the others in stock.”

“Well not today.” She muttered. “Let me draw it for you.”

Examining her sketch he had to tell her. “There are several manufacturers that have cups of this shape, but I don't recognize the pattern. I'll do some research and see if I can find it for you though.

“Speaking of research, I'm in the market for a web designer and I noticed the library has far and away the best designed site in town. Might I ask who you employed?”

“Oh, I did it myself.” Her smile was back. “The town wouldn't give me a budget for the site, but there's enough down time at the library that I studied up on web design and did it on my own. If you like I could show you how.”

“I wouldn't want to impose.”

“Not at all.” She assured him. “I enjoy that sort of work.”

Her work spoke for itself. And it was not as though he was likely to find anyone else in Storybrooke. “And your fees?”

“Heavens, I couldn't charge you. I wouldn't even know what would be fair.”

Gold did from his research. He told her and added. “I would insist on paying you.”

“I'm fairly certain my contract with the town doesn't allow me to moonlight.” Her smile broadened. “We could trade.”

“Miss French, the normal fees for the work I have in mind would run to _many_ more complete tea sets than you could possibly use.”

“A _nice_ tea set and for the rest you can feed me.” She clearly liked the idea.

“Feed you?”

“A librarian's salary doesn't lend itself to much dining out. You can treat me.”

It had been a very _very_ long time since Gold had a woman come on to him. He was clearly misreading the subtext here. “You and your young man?”

She shook her head. “I don't have a young man.”

“I was under the impression George Vartan thinks otherwise.” There was only one physical therapist in Storybrooke and she always prescribed swimming. Over the years Gold had been forced to listened to more than his share of injured young jocks bragging about their conquests. He remembered Vartan had been more interested in mouthing off to his mates than doing his therapy. Gold, who walked everywhere he reasonably could and religiously swam three times a week as directed by the therapist, had little sympathy when the young fool had failed to heal properly, thus ending a promising sports career.

The young woman shook her head again. “Having my father bribe George into taking me to some high school dances does not a relationship make. I'm not entirely sure why Papa tried to set us up. George has never finished a book in his life. He wouldn't have graduated if I hadn't written his English essays for him.”

Was it possible he was not misreading the subtext here? While he still found it unlikely Miss French was actually interested in his company, this arrangement would not only net him his website, but a great many hours spent with an intelligent and lovely young woman. “I think I'm getting the better part of this deal, Miss French, but if you're agreeable so am I.”

They shook on on it.

 

Storybrooke's librarian made it all the way back to the library before her composure cracked. Ducking into a bathroom stall she leaned her forehead against the door. Not knowing whether to laugh or cry she ended up stamping her feet to an accompanying, “Drat. Drat, drat, drat, drat, _DRAT _!”__

__Stronger language, learned from her beloved husband when one of his potions went wrong, would have been more satisfying, but prim little Bonnie French, Storybrooke librarian, would never let such words sully her lips._ _

__No one else in the diner had reacted to Emma Swan this morning. Belle had known to expect the return of her memories upon meeting the Saviour, and she had been hard pressed not to react in shock. She doubted the unsuspecting would have been able to hide the return of their memories._ _

__Even Rumpel – Mr. Gold, she reminded herself, she needed to think of him as Mr. Gold – was still in thrall to the curse. She would have to pretend she was still Bonnie French, she realized. Even if Regina was inclined to leave her alone if she learned Belle's memories had returned, and that was about as likely as pigs flying in this world, if she told anyone that she was Lady Belle of the Marchlands, Consort to Rumpelstiltskin, they would lock her in a psych ward and throw away the key. Look how Regina and the town treated poor little Henry Mills, and he had the excuse of being an imaginative child._ _

__No, she would have to maintain her 'cover' for now. All those spy novels Bonnie French had read were going to come in very handy. Maybe she could take up co splaying just so she could occasionally be herself._ _

__A strong cup of tea helped calm her nerves. She spent the rest of the day carefully feeling out library patrons. No one showed the slightest sign of remembering anything besides Storybrooke and that not well. By the end of the day Belle had added to her reputation of being 'a rather strange girl'. She had come up with a cover story of working on a fantasy novel. It was not a great cover story, but it would do. At the very least it gave her an excuse if anyone found the notes she had started on her computer._ _

__Her plan so far was to befriend Emma Swan. That way she would be in a position to help._ _

__She planned to do a good deal more than 'befriend' Rumpelstiltskin. (Note to self #7: Find out what 'Mr. Gold's' given name is in this world.) Rumpel's underlying personality seemed to have held up rather better than anyone else's. Whether because he planned it that way, Regina had not bothered to tweak it it as much, or just because 300 years of living left somethings so ingrained that even this curse could not alter them, Belle could not begin to guess._ _

__A direct approach was out of the question. Walking up to Gold and asking, 'Wanna go out for a drink?' would make him shut down like a trap. No, she would have to make friends with him -- again. Burrow under his skin and find her way once again past the walls he erected around his heart. This meals for web design work would be just the thing._ _

__At least this time she knew the route._ _


	2. Honey I'm Home

When the Castle warned him of armed men entering the castle grounds, Rumpelstiltskin was spinning. And drinking. He had been doing a lot of that lately, The Queen's men, riding hell for leather. He sniffed. He was not inclined to bother with Regina today. She was not yet far enough along on the curse for it to be worth it. No, this week's plans were to wallow a while before he had to pull himself together enough to go out and take care of business. 

“Rumpelstiltskin!”

_Her_ cry had him magically shifting through space before he had finished rising.

 

Lungs burning Belle was barely able to to cry out as she tripped and tumbled over the low rise of the path that led to main entrance of the Dark Castle. The Queen's men were closing fast. They had tracked her after her escape, but intimate knowledge of Rumpelstiltskin's lands had kept her far enough ahead of them to get this far. Now if only he was home.

And willing to come to her. He had been so angry when he sent her away. That had not been one of his usual tantrums. Usually he just lashed out and got over it. The morning he sent her away he had still been cold and brittle. Hanging onto his anger for all he was worth. Wanting to believe that she had betrayed him and not letting reason tell him otherwise. If he was still in that mood it would be a fight, but she knew she could get him to see reason if he would just listen to her. 

And the Queen did not kidnap her again first.

Suddenly a puff of purple smoke appeared next to her. Rolling over onto her back she let out a sigh of relief. 

“Are you hurt?” He knelt next to her, hands hovering above her.

“I tripped, but otherwise no.”

“And you brought com-pan-eee.” He squealed clapping his hands together as he stood.

Rolling her eyes, Belle laid back to catch her breath. Her sympathy for her pursuers was low enough that if Rumpel wanted to put on one of his shows for them _she_ was not going to interfere.

At least not until he got to the turn them into snails part.

By the time Rumpelstiltskin finished prancing about scaring the knights, Belle managed to get to her feet. The captain of the guard was telling him, “Her Majesty uhm, ordered us to act as escort to the lady, Sir.”

“Did she now.” A high pitch giggle caused the lead horse to shy. “Well the lady has arrived so you can just run home to your mistress and tell her so.” 

He made shooing motions. 

“Unless,” A finger came up to point at them, “You'd rather find yourselves populating my garden. I've been wanting to get in some hedgehogs.”

Presumably to terrorize the snails. Belle sighed. She had managed to keep him in line about that sort of thing when she lived with him, but likely he had been backsliding. Gods alone knew who she was going to find out here now. 

The older guard, who had been kind to her when they had captured her the first time, muttered, “Might be better than going back without her.”

This earned him a very nasty look from his commander, a younger man whose cockiness reminded Belle strongly of Gaston. The commander turned back to Rumpelstiltskin and fingered his sword thoughtfully.

“Sir,” The older guard sounded anxious. “She is on his lands. Within sight of the Dark Castle, we...”

Can not expect to win against Rumpelstiltskin. Not with only four of them. Realistically an army of soldiers would make no difference. Belle mentally supplied. What the guard actually said was, “Should report her safe arrival to the Queen.”

Reluctantly the commander nodded to Rumpelstiltskin and then to Belle. “Good day, my lady. Rumpelstiltskin... till we meet again.”

“Best hope we don't, Dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin cackled at him. Then turning to Belle, he bowed slightly and gestured toward the castle. “May I offer you tea, my lady?”

A curtsy was odd in her breeches, but she dropped him one anyway. “Thank you, good sir, I would love some.”

The main hall had clearly not been dusted since she left. The tea set that waited for them was not the usual blue and white one, except, “You still have my chipped cup.” And he had been using it. The only other cup, which matched the new set, had not been touched, but this one had the remains of tea in it.

“Yes.” Rumpelstiltskin shifted uncomfortably, but covered by a wave toward the teapot and then pouring her a steaming cup, adding a touch of milk and a bit of honey just as she preferred. “Have you been adventuring, my lady?”

Clearly they were to be formal. “I have. I visited my father's court briefly. But found the clerics among my people had gained power and viewed my time with you... unfavorably.”

Taking her tea from him gave her a moment to consider. They were never going to get anywhere if they hid behind polite words. She at least would be honest. “Fortunately I am still small enough to take advantage of the ways I used to sneak out of the castle as a child. After escaping the clerics I accompanied a band of travelers around the coast for a while acting as a translator.

“There were adventures. When I parted from them I saved a monster. Now I've come home.” 

When he said nothing she added. “If you'll have me.”

“That rather depends on your terms, Dearie.”

Of course there were to be terms. “Ideally I want you free of the evil holding you and willing to accept my love. Baring that I'd be willing to go back to being your caretaker, with the understanding that I'm not going to stop trying to convince you that I'm right. You can be free of your curse.”

“Yes, well, I don't want to give up my power. I believe I told you that.”

“Not even to free yourself from the curse of the Dark One?”

“Not even for that.” He sipped his tea. “Not yet.”

Not yet was not the same as no. “But you might at some point?”

Very deliberately he set down his cup. “After I find my boy and we are safe.”

“Your son? The one you lost?” At his nod her hope flared. “You said you would tell me about him. When I came back. I'm back.”

“You are.” He agreed warily. After a moment of quiet he said, “It's a long tale. Why don't you clean up and I will tell you over supper.”

“I don't have time to clean up and cook.” She pointed out.

“I'll cook.” He grinned. “A feast for your homecoming.”

The meal proved excellent. “If you can cook this well, why did you suffer through my early efforts?” She teased him.

“You could not learn without practice.” He shrugged. “What use to have a housekeeper and do the work myself?”

The tale of his son was heartrending. By its end they were sitting by the fire sipping the last of their wine. “So you plan to join your son in the land without magic and there you will be free of the curse?”

He nodded.

“But,” She did not want to derail his hope, still it needed to be asked. “All of this happened lifetimes ago. In a land without magic how will he still live?”

“The worlds, they don't align like dinner plates.” Walking over to the table he stacked their used dishes. Then moved a saucer off to the side. “The movement between,” A fork bridged plate and saucer, “Can adjust for the time that has past.”

“And in this world without magic, your curse will break?”

“More like fall away.” He played with the fork not looking at her. “I'll be a lame spinner again.”

“It's an honest trade and always needed.” Considering she added. “We could probably carry enough of your gold with us that we'd have funds to establish ourselves there. Gold will spend any where.

“Assuming you would like a companion for your journey.” She added.

“There'll be no coming back, Dearie.” He warned. “Come with me and you leave everything behind for good.”

“I already promised you forever, Rumpelstiltskin.” She smiled. When he started to try and talk you out of the deal it meant he was about to finalize it. “I'd like a chance to say goodbye to my father, but truth to tell he'll probably be secretly glad to have his defiled, pig headed and unmarriageable daughter off his hands.”

“Defiled?” His eyes went black and the air sparked around him. “Who dared...?”

“According to my father's Counsel, you.” She picked up a walnut left on the after dinner cheese plate. “Apparently no man could resist having his way with a pretty housemaid. Not for nearly a year of the two of them living alone with no one to protect her virtue.”

Munching on the nut she added. “I feel rather sorry for their serving girls now. I should have looked after them better.”

“I am slandered?” He placed a hand on his chest in a hurt gesture.

“Yes, and its most annoying.” She tossed a nut at him. Which he caught and popped in his mouth. “Not only have I had to escape from Queen Regina, _twice_ , because she's convinced I could be used as a hostage against you, I've had to avoid the clutches of a very skeevy pirate who thought he could charm me into giving him your secrets. I got chased off of Maleficent's lands because she was sure I was a spy for you. _And_ the Counsel and my father are certain I am your harlot.

“And all I've ever gotten was one interrupted kiss.” She mock pouted. “I expect better when we reach this land without magic.”

Clearly this throat he murmured. “Er, yes, about that...”

“Yes?” She encouraged.

“There might be... if you actually wanted that is,” His eyes lowered, but he managed to get it out. “There might be a work around to the issue of your kiss removing my power.”

“Do tell?”


	3. Changing Your Life

Her plans were unfolding nicely. She had taken to stopping in at the diner every morning for tea. Timing her visit to coincide with Emma's. The other woman seemed a bit surprised by Belle's overtures of friendship, but was grudgingly accepting them. Especially after Belle let her pick Bonnie's brain for useful information on the inhabitants of Storybrooke, particularly Regina. “It helps to have an adult to cross check Henry's views against.” Emma admitted to her yesterday.

Fortunately for her budget the added expense of morning tea at the diner was offset by the meals Rumpel was buying her in payment for website development. 

Saturday Belle was going to show him the software she thought would work for the structure of the website. Unlike most Storybrooke residents, for whom Belle still had to maintain a card catalog, 'Mr Gold' was taking to the Internet like a duck to water. She was going to have to work to stay enough ahead of him that he would need her to get this website up and running.

Although he seemed to be developing enough interest in her beyond her programing skills that it might not be an issue after a few more meals together. He had given her leave to use his first name the second night they went out. An informality she was sure no one else in Storybrooke shared. Why became apparent once she learned what it was. She had wrinkled her nose at the ghastly Gaelic monstrosity the curse had saddled him with and tentatively suggested, “It's a bit of a mouthful, would you mind it I shortened it to Uil?”

When he was late to their meeting she started to worry. Gold was as punctual as Rumpelstiltskin. 

Her concern proved justified. When he finally showed up he was sporting a cut on his forehead and red irritated eyes. “Good heavens! What happened to you?”

Lips pursed he considered. Sighing he told her, “There is no version of this tale in which I appear less than feeble. The simplest variant is that I am acting as broker for the adoption of Ashely Boyd's baby. Miss Boyd apparently wishes to withdraw from the agreement. For reasons I do not attempt to understand, she decided that breaking into my shop and stealing my copy of the contract would help her to do so. I caught her at it. She then maced me. I fell and hit my head in the process.”

It would be Cinderella causing trouble again. The girl was a menace. “Are you all right? That looks painful.”

“My pride has taken a serious hit from having been waylaid by a pregnant teenager, but my head is fine.”

“What are you going to do? About Ashley I mean?”

“I still have hopes of making the girl see reason.” Gold frowned. “Miss Swan is trying to locate her for me. If she agrees to honor her commitments, I'll overlook her actions of last night. But the girl made a deal. Not just with me, but with the adoptive parents. If she breaks that deal, she'll have to live with the consequences. I won't tolerate deal breakers. And I certainly won't set a precedent of backing down due to having been physically assaulted.”

A perfectly reasonable position. Still Belle strongly suspected that Ashley's sudden impulse toward self determination might just be related to Emma's arrival and it's effect on the curse. She was able to convince Gold to cut short their meeting in favor of resting. Which suggested his injuries had taken more out of him than he was willing to admit, but she would check on that later. Now she needed to find out what was up with Emma.

She got to the diner just in time. Emma and Ruby were arguing.

“Look, I’m only trying to help her.” Ruby maintained   
“ Yes, so am I. Ashley’s in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don’t make her deal with Gold without me.” Emma appealed to her.  
“Can I help?” Belle intruded into the conversation. “Gold told me what happened and that you were looking for Ashley. Maybe together we can keep things from escalating.”  
Ruby snorted. “Like Gold isn't going to demand his pound of flesh.”  
But Emma considered. “I could use all the help I can get. And you seem to have your finger on the town pulse. You got an in with Gold?”  
“I'm designing his website for him.” Belle told her. “And I'm probably the only person in town that talks to him about anything besides business.'  
“She's does.” Ruby confirmed. “They're forever going on about some book or another. Lately over dinner.”  
The look Emma cast her way told Belle exactly how the Saviour interpreted that. If it helped Belle's case she was not going to correct her.   
Besides Belle was rather hoping to make those assumptions accurate as soon as possible.  
“Ashley wants to keep her baby.” Emma declared. “And I'm going to do what I can to see that she does. If you think you can help with that, fine. But if you're here to push Gold's agenda...”  
“I'm here to try and find a way satisfy everyone. Gold's not trying to hurt Ashley. He's not a monster. He's a business man.” She might not be able to get Ruby to see sense, but Emma was a different story. She wasn't blinded by the curse. “If we make him a reasonable offer to let Ashley out of the deal he'll take it.“

“First we have to find her.” Emma was grim. “Ruby, you need to tell me where to find her. If I don't Gold will bring in the police. Once that happens the system takes over and she may lose the baby anyway.”

“She left town. Said she was going to try Boston. Thought she could disappear there.” Ruby told her.

Emma demanded. “How long ago did she leave?”  
Glancing at the clock on the wall Ruby calculated. “About a half an hour.”  
“You can't let her go to Boston.” Belle was not entirely certain what would happen to anyone crossing the town line, but it would not be good. Taken by the curse was not an excuse she could give Emma, though. Luckily a more reasonable explanation was available. “Here in Storybrooke the Sheriff will be relatively understanding. In Boston...”  
“They're going to see breaking and entering and assault.” Emma finished grimly. “She'd be looking at hard time. I'll have to catch her and bring her back before Gold finds out.”  
“Better if I tell him that's what you're doing.” Belle told her. “If he understands what's happening, he'll give you time to try and bring her back.”  
“You sure?” Emma asked.  
“If I ask him he will.” Even if Gold was not yet at a stage where he would agree just to accommodate her wishes, she had almost always been able to make Rumpel see reason.   
A pity she had not been as successful with Cinderella.


	4. The Emissary

The major-domo gulped several times when Belle gave him her name, but managed to pull himself together to formally announce her to the waiting royalty.

“The Lady Belle of the Marchlands, _Consort_ to Rumpelstiltskin.”

Queen Snow, Prince Charming, Prince Thomas and Princess Cinderella grouped on the far side of a large round table, looked up with varying degrees of surprise. 

Putting the negotiating table at the far end of the throne room was probably intended to intimidate. Belle did not bother to hide her disdain for this tactic. Rumpel would have been amused. Probably bypassed the entrance completely and popping up lounging on the throne itself. She used the time needed to cross the floor as an opportunity to make an impression. The costume she was wearing could probably have done that all on it's own. Rumple clearly had fond memories of the gown she had been wearing when they first met. In creating this outfit he had taken that all ready extravagant look and added his own over the top flair. She had insisted he give the dress sleeves and a collar. They had compromised on removing two-thirds of the gold thread and jewelry in exchange for letting him keep a décolletage that would have been daring in a ballroom let alone at negotiating table. Apparently representing the 'dark' side required showing a great deal of bosom. 

When she had objected that she lacked to wherewithal to carry off that much exposure, Rumpel had disagreed. Remembering his whole hearted demonstration of his delight at her look brought on a smile that clearly confused the royals she was meeting with.

“Your Majesty and your Highnesses.” She dropped a curtsy which the antique book on deportment in Rumpelstiltskin's library said was appropriate for the emissary of an unaligned fiefdom to foreign sovereign. Her own deportment lessons had not anticipated she would be acting at the royal level as anything but a guest on her husband's arm. She could only hope the book was still accurate. Then again she was acting as emissary from _Rumpelstiltskin_. Even if she messed up the protocol, Queen Snow and Prince James were wise enough to overlook the issue so as not to anger her husband. “At your request, I come on behalf of my husband to discuss renegotiating the agreement between him and the Princess Cinderella.”

Snow and her husband exchanged looks that were all too easily read. She was not who they had expected and as a result some carefully made plans had just collapsed. The Queen rallied first. “My Lady, we welcome you both on your own behalf and as representative of your husband.”

“You're actually married to _Rumpelstiltskin_?” Disgust dripped from Cinderella's tone.

Belle ignored the tone. “My husband and I celebrated our marriage not long after your own wedding, your highness. I was caretaker of his estate for sometime prior to that but there was an interruption in our association due to interference by Queen Regina.”

That got her a smile from Queen Snow. “My step-mother's favorite hobby was thwarting the unfolding of romance. We are delighted to hear that she failed in your case as well.”

“Sounds like Regina was doing her a favor.” Cinderella muttered to Prince Thomas. Prince James frowned them. Belle pretended not to hear. 

A certain amount of posturing was needed here. The royals thought the agenda was to try and either talk or trick Rumpelstiltskin out of taking Cinderella's baby. Belle would deal on that level, but in reality her task here was to obtain intelligence regarding the identity of Snow and Charming's baby, who Rumpelstiltskin was certain would free them from Regina's magic after they reached the new land. And if in the process she could nudge forward the casting of the curse she was to do that as well.  
If for no other reason than to keep Rumpel from allowing himself to be locked up so that _he_ could manipulate everyone toward the final endgame.

Belle had not been happy about his version of the scheme. “Getting yourself imprisoned does not strike me as very good bargaining position. Let me go instead. I can pass on the information to you.”

“Things have reached the stage where timing is very tight, my dear. “ He had been reluctant. “Regina and Snow must act in near concert. The child who is to be the Saviour must pass through to the world without magic before she is touched by the curse. But Snow will not move to leave until she has no other choice. She'll not take passage until she sees the curse on the horizon.”

“That's another thing,” Even after having the intricacy of the curse explained to her, it still confused her. “Why can't we just use this portal that Snow will be going through to get to the land without magic?”

“For starters the raw material for the portal is completely under the control of the Blue Fairy.” Rumpel scowled. “The little bitch lied to me right after Bae went through the portal. Claiming no other means existed to travel between worlds. Since then I've learned of several methods, but all are so tightly held by the Fairies I've never been able to get hold of them. But more importantly, I'm not completely certain that any of the portals in and of themselves are powerful enough to counter the hold the magic of Dark One has on me. Even when I've traveled with Jefferson between worlds with magic, unless I supplement the power of his portal, I can't move through it.

“Which the Blue Fairy should have known when she gave Bae that magic bean.” he grumbled.

Best not to let him dwell too much on the loss of his son. Or the Fairies. And she had other things they needed to discuss. “And if Cinderella and Prince Thomas go through with the deal?” Belle asked.

“The curse will probably not be enacted, but you should still try and find out the baby's name. I don't imagine you'll have much trouble sweet talking it out of Queen Snow. Woman talk about such things all the time do they not?”

“I don't think I'll have any trouble at all finding out the baby's name, but if I can't renegotiate this deal with Cinderella, what are you going to do with her baby?”

Rumpelstiltskin stilled. His gaze caught up in the fire. Softly he said. “I thought we might keep her.”

“Keep her?” 

“If you wanted.” Clearing his throat, he went on. “The magic that keeps me from aging stops _all_ cellular changes. I can't...”

Turning he finally looked at her. “If Cinderella does not renege on this deal, it may be years before I can reposition events to enact the curse so that we can travel to the land where my son is. As long as I am the Dark One you'll not conceive a child off me. I thought this a way to give you the child you desire.”

Three months before her blood had been two weeks late in coming. He had caught her crying in disappointment when it finally started. Even so she was not sure about taking Cinderella's child.

Now having met Cinderella and Prince Thomas she was pretty sure she did not want their child. Admittedly they had no reason to love Rumpelstiltskin, but there were any number of reasons not to be rude to Rumpelstiltskin's wife. The woman seemed none too bright and a bit of brat. Neither quality one Belle wanted in a child.

So allowing Prince Charming to hand her into her chair she waited for the royals to begin their opening offer. They were the ones that wanted to change the arrangement. It was up to them to start.

The Queen skipped the usual pleasantries and got immediately down to business. “It is our hope, Lady Belle, that your husband would be willing to relent on his demand for Princess Cinderella's child. It would be cruel indeed to part child from mother.”

“Rumpelstiltskin is always willing to negotiate, your Majesty and I have both his proxy to act on his behalf and the means to contact him should any question arise beyond my knowledge.” She patted the small writing tablet Rumpelstiltskin had given her. Anything she wrote on it would appear on the matching one he had taken. “What is the Princess prepared to offer in place of the child?” 

“Could we not appeal to your and his... heart?” The Queen actually got that last out with choking on it. Belle was impressed. “Surely you must see how this contract Cinderella signed is beyond reason.”

“Actually the poorer folk of these lands enter into such arrangements all the time.” Belle told her. “And not just with my husband. Children's labor is bartered against their keep and training in a trade everyday. In many lands, including Prince Thomas', slaves are bought and sold like horses. While I agree in principal such transactions are wrong, custom says otherwise.”

“But this child is royalty. Not a peasant.” Prince Thomas interjected.

Charming's mouth quirked at that. Then he gave a little jerk, which Belle suspected resulted from the Queen kicking him under the table.

“Moreover,” Belle pretended not to see the by play between spouses. “Even were my husband inclined to be lenient, the decision is not his to make. All magic comes with a price. Princess Cinderella has already used the magic she bargained for. The magic itself demands balance. It will collect. Rumpelstiltskin is merely the facilitator.”

“It was only a dress and a coach to the ball.” Cinderella objected.

“No. It wasn't.” Belle let her tone go cold. “You asked to be removed from the life you led. To do that required transformational magic. Magic can't make someone love you. What it can do is to change you into someone who could love and be loved. You could of course have done the same yourself with nothing more than desire and hard work. You chose not to try. Instead you chose magic as an apparently easy path. But it's not. You used huge magic which must be fueled from without. You have not yet provided the fuel and the magic grows hungry. For now my husband stands between you and it. But if you don't offer him something of adequate value to satiate the magic, he will be swept aside and the magic will consume you.”

“We could offer a portion of our lands.” Prince Thomas suggested grudgingly.

Belle doubted Prince Thomas had authority to bargain away a portion of a Kingdom that was not yet his. His father, the King, might delight in the prospect of a granddaughter, but, like Belle's own lands, women there could not inherit in their own right. So this child was not even a potential heir to the throne. The King might not be so willing to give up his lands.

Not to mention. “Rumpelstiltskin has no interest in acquiring more lands, your Highness. Nor do I think your people would thank you for handing them over to the Dark One.”

At least they would not until they discovered that Rumpel forbade any form of serfdom or slavery in his lands. His tenants were treated with benign neglect. Free to do what they would as long as they paid their rents in the form of food and supplies for the castle, transported goods as he demanded and served as an occasional audience for one of his performances. Belle had been surprised to find them a contented and strangely loyal lot.

“If the Dark One does not want lands or, I presume since he makes it himself, gold.” The Queen was smarter than Belle's father it seemed. “What can we offer him?”

“What value is equal to a child?” Belle smiled sweetly.

After letting that sink in she went on. “Rumpelstiltskin would accept, in exchange for giving up his claim on the child, the formal agreement of all four of you to aid him _without question_ in a quest of his choosing at some future date.”

Prince Charming grimaced. “There can't be that many dragons left that he needs fought.”

“I am reluctant to agree to terms that open ended.” Queen Snow temporized. “I am not rejecting the offer out of hand, but I think I should like to limit the range of what would be expected of us.”

“But you said you would help us!” Cinderella wailed.

“And we will, Ella.” The Queen patted her hand. “But agreeing blindly to Rumpelstiltskin's terms is how this... difficulty arose. We need to be judicious.”

“I say we call his bluff.” Thomas gestured at Belle. “We could hold her hostage against his agreeing to rescind the contract.” 

“Are you _crazy_?” Hissed Charming. The other three royals turned to look at him in shock. Belle smiled, a bit smugly even she admitted.

Charming sighed. “Rumpelstiltskin helped me find Snow when she was under the sleeping curse. And told me how to break it. In doing so we talked about the power of true love. His understanding surprised me. More so when he admitted that he had known true love, but had lost her. 'A brief flicker of light in amid an ocean of darkness' he said.”

The Prince too gestured in Belle's direction. “And having found her again do you really think it would be a good plan to try to separate the most powerful Sorcerer in all the lands from his bride of less than a year? Snow and I took down kingdoms to be together. Just what do you think _he_ would do?”

That Prince Thomas appeared not convinced of Charming's argument confirmed what Belle suspected of his intellect. And boded rather ill for the future of his marriage if he put so little trust in the power of true love. Queen Snow on the other hand was clearly imagining exactly what Rumpelstiltskin might do.

Which could not be good for woman that advanced in pregnancy. “As long as I was unharmed, he would probably listen to a plea for clemency from me.” Belle assured the young Queen.

“It's that 'probably' that concerns me.” Snow shifted and grimaced. “And even if you could beg our lives from him in some form other than snails, how likely is it that any stones of the castle would still be stacked on one another?”

Belle shrugged. Rumpelstiltskin liked to maintain his reputation for capriciousness so it was good bargaining not to disagree. In truth, they had a right to be concerned. Rumpel would certainly view even the threat of harm to her as reason to rain terror down on the threatener.

“No, I think the Lady Belle will continue to be treated with all the respect of an honored ambassador.” Snow declared, her hands coming to rest on her extended belly. “Would you care from some refreshments, my lady? I'm afraid I must take a short break. The little princess seems impatient with how long this meeting is taking.”

“Of course, your Majesty.” Belle rose and dropped a quick curtsy. “Please take all the time you need.”

Charming assisted his wife from her seat. They were barely standing when Snow hissed and clutched her stomach.

“Snow?” Charming lowered her to the seat again. “What's wrong? Is the baby coming?”

“No. It's too early.” Snow grabbed his hand. “The doctors said it's not uncommon for there to be pains in the weeks leading up to the birth.”

But Belle could see the floor under the Queen's chair from where she stood. “I think, your Majesty, you might want to consult with some new doctors, or better yet a good midwife. I admitted my knowledge of such things is gleaned from books,” And from Rumpelstiltskin, who while wiping away her tears, had very patiently explained to her that her blood coming a mere two weeks late was not the loss of a unborn babe, but merely the normal fluctuation a woman traveling as much as they did might expect. “But it appears your water has broken.”

The castle dissolved into total chaos for the next few hours. 

Belle mostly tried to stay out of the way. Settling into a nook down the hall from the royal chambers with a book, she waited. Getting the baby's name would be simple once she arrived. 

What would not be simple was seeing that the baby got to the new world without being touched by the curse. From what she overheard apparently the magical wardrobe would only allow one person to pass through it. She wrote a note to Rumpel telling him that.

He responded. _I should have thought the portal would take at least two, but without being there to examine it myself I cannot be certain. Regina is even now preparing to cast the curse. I cannot leave to join you without arousing her suspicions. If Queen Snow does not go through the wardrobe (they really fashioned the magic tree into a wardrobe? Why?) before the baby is born the child will have to make the journey unaccompanied. It is a certainty that the babe will grow into a woman who will break the curse to save us. Little consolation that it will be to her parents, they will be reunited. The girl will not have an easy life or a happy childhood alone, but she will not go hungry or lack shelter. I leave it to your discretion how much of this to reveal to the Charmings._

One of the few drawbacks of choosing a man who let you make your own choices? Sometimes he left you to make your own decisions. It took a good quarter of an hour to convince one of the servants to pass word to Prince James that she needed to speak with him.

When he finally appeared he looked harried. “Please be quick, my lady. Snow needs me.”

“I've just received word from Rumpelstiltskin.” She told him. “The curse is probably being cast even now. It would be best for the Queen to go through to the new land before the baby comes. That way she would be with the child to raise and guide her.”

The man closed his eyes and sighed. “I'm not sure that's an option at this point. Doc says the baby is almost here.”

“Try.” Belle was firm. “At least ask the Queen. I know rather than leave my child alone in a strange world, I would birth her by myself in a ditch.”

“I will speak with Snow.” Charming agreed. Starting to head back into the royal chamber.

“Majesty,” She called after him. “The child's name? What is it to be?”

“Why do you ask, my lady?” He glanced back suspiciously. “Names have power after all.”

“And one of their powers is to help locate someone you are searching for.” Belle told him. “If Rumpelstiltskin knows the child's name, he may be able to find her in the new world and reunite you sooner.”

“Leo.” The Prince breathed. “If it's a boy we will name him for Snow's father.”

“And for a girl?”

“Emma.”

Belle immediately reached for her tablet to convey this information to Rumpelstiltskin. Only to find a message waiting for her. 

_Beloved,_  
The curse has been cast. I can feel it drawing me away.   
By now you will have discovered the name of the child who will break the curse. Write it on the tablet and leave it somewhere protected in the castle. She will someday have use of it.   
Know that as the curse takes me, you are in my thoughts. Your love has saved me from despair and brought new life to this old monster. And know that we will find each other again in the new world. Not even this most powerful of curses can keep us 

The message ended abruptly with an uncharacteristic blot. Belle blinked back tears and held the tablet to her breast. “Oh, Rumpel, you had better be right.” She declared.

Then she proceeded to write 'Emma' as many times as she could on the small tablet.

A cry from the guards announced the coming of the curse. Belle, having already decided where to secret the tablet, slipped into the nursery and carefully tucked it into the small bookcase which held several books of children's tales. 

“Lady Belle!” The Prince was calling to her. She left the nursery to meet him in the hall. 

“My Lady, if there is anyway Rumpelstiltskin can stop this curse I implore you to ask him.” Charming looked grim. “With the exception of our baby I will give anything to save our lands. I know your husband. We have dealt before. He always has a back up plan. I can not believe he does not have means to defeat this magic.”

“My husband has back up plans to his back up plans.” Belle told the Prince tartly. “But it is too late to ask him. It appears the curse has already overtaken the northern lands. Rumpelstiltskin is gone.”

Charming closed his eyes. “So there is no other way than to send my daughter alone into this terrible place?”

“She must go.” Belle softened her voice. “You say you have dealt with my husband before. If that is the case, your highness must know that he would not hurt an innocent child. She may not have the easiest of lives, but she will be cared for and grow up unharmed.”

“So I would have thought had it not been for his intent to take Thomas and Ella's baby.” He looked skeptical.

“He wasn't going to _eat_ the baby for heaven's sake.” Belle frowned at the Prince. “Quite the contrary. His plan was to give her to me to be raised as our own.”

“My life would have been a good deal less complicated these last weeks had he just _told_ us that.” Charming frowned back. Then he considered. “Well, my life would have. I don't imagine it would have brought much comfort to Thomas and Ella.”

Turning he headed back to the royal chambers. Pausing briefly he added. “You should hide, my lady. Word is that Regina approaches. Best if she not find you here. I mislike to think what would happen if she had you to use as a hostage against Rumpelstiltskin in the new world.”

“I shall. You take care as well, your highness.”

Charming smiled sadly. “As long as I can get Emma to safety it matters not what happens to me.”

“It always matters.” Belle disagreed. “We'll need strong hearts in this new world. To help Emma. Make sure you get there for her.”

Knowing Regina the best place to hide from her was probably with the servants in the kitchen. In Regina's world servants were invisible unless she planned to suborn them. She found and headed down the servant's stairwell. Wondering as she went how she was going to disguise this dress. Borrow one of the maid's capes perhaps?

She was plotting her next move as the purple cloud enveloped her and the world fell away.

 

Bonnie woke with a start in her apartment over the library. She had fallen asleep on the couch reading again she realized. Was there something she needed to be doing? She rather thought something had been pressing on her.

Well it couldn't have been too important if she had fallen asleep while thinking about it. She would start getting ready for work and maybe it would come back to her.


	5. What Price a Child?

Belle had kept an eye out for Emma's return. That yellow bug was hard to miss. Particularly when it burned past the library well in excess of the speed limit.

The only place Emma would be going that fast was the hospital. Belle stuffed a couple of books in her bag, who knew how long it would take for this baby to actually show up after all, and headed over there. 

Gold turned up just after the baby was born. Belle wondered who on the hospital staff was his spy. Not seeing her tucked away in a chair in the maternity waiting room, he greeted Emma with, “Excellent work, Miss Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise.”

Belle rolled her eyes. Just as in the old world she was going to have to spend a good deal of time keeping him in line here as well it seemed.

 

He was well into the argument he expected to have with Miss Swan over Miss Boyd's obligation to honor her agreements before he realized Bonnie was in the waiting room off to the side. She had no doubt overheard everything. 

He did not particularly like the way that made him feel. This was a perfectly legal business transaction. He was doing nothing wrong. In fact it would be in this child's best interest to have a stable home with parents who could provide for her. 

So why was he so bothered by having Bonnie witnessing the deal? This was who he was. If it put her off, well, it was only what he should expect. It was not like it had not happened before.

“It's not like you can force her to give up the baby.” Swan was saying. “She has the right to change her mind.”

“No, I can't force her. She has three days to change her mind. But her position is very fragile. All I have to do is press charges. Putting aside her breaking into my shop and assaulting me, Miss. Boyd accepted $20,000 for medical and living expenses from the adoptive parents, Miss. Swan. If she does not fulfill the agreement and turn the baby over to them, they will almost certainly claim fraud.” With justification in Gold's view. If the girl was not deliberately playing all of them, she was certainly getting the benefit of a string of coincidences.

From the look on the Swan woman's face she realized just how shady the Boyd girl's actions appeared as well as he did. “I don't suppose she could make arrangements to pay them back over time?” She suggested dubiously.

“Would you accept such an offer if you were them?”

“You could loan her the money to repay the adoptive parents.” Bonnie pointed out.

“I _could_ , but why should I?” In point of fact, if the Boyd girl backed out of the deal, he was almost certainly going to have to pay that couple back their money in order to maintain his own reputation, but at this stage in the negotiation he saw no reason to point that out. “She's in no position to repay such a loan. Most likely the county is going to end up supporting her and the child as it is. And even if she does manage to get work, any money she could come up with would be taking food out of that babe's mouth. Even I have my limits. Starving children is passed them.”

“But Sean's going to be helping her.” Then taking in the near identical skeptical looks he and Emma gave her, Bonnie conceded. “Or so he says right now anyway. He'd almost certainly agree to help repay the money, so it wouldn't be just Ashley you'd have to collect from.”

“Mr. Herman is unemployed with no skills and a history of being unreliable. He is not a terribly good risk either.” Waiting a beat to let that sink in, he brought up the terms he was really aiming for. “I would be willing to make such a loan if Sean's _father_ agreed to guarantee it.”

Swan grimaced. “No chance of that. The fight Sean and his father had over him getting back with Ashley sounded like something out of a Victorian novel. I think the Sean's Dad actually used the word 'disinherit'. You can forget about anything from him.”

“That is unfortunate.” For Mr. Herman senior more than himself. He could always make more money. Herman had only one son. The man would undoubtedly come round eventually, especially with a baby granddaughter to tempt him, but by then Gold would have lost what leverage he had over this situation.

“Look, there has to be some way we can make this work.” Swan huffed, “Ashley going to jail isn't going to get anybody their money back either.”

Gold took a breath to begin his, 'a deal is a deal' speech, when Bonnie cut him off. “What if someone else were to offer to guarantee the loan?”

“Bonnie, I am not willing to let Miss Boyd add you to the list of people she has taken advantage of by accepting your guarantee of that money.” Not to mention. “Besides you've already backed your father's debt. You're over extended as it is.”

“I'm not.” Swan looked determined. “If it means Ashley gets to keep her baby, I'll guarantee the loan.”

This was not a possibility that had occurred to him. He considered. “Have you any sort of collateral?”

“Uhn, my car?” 

Before he could voice his derision of this idea, Bonnie quickly spoke up again. “But she has skills you could use. Emma makes her living finding people. Think how useful that could be to you. You can't leave Storybrooke -- what with your business and properties to manage. Emma could not only track down people who owe you money, but also check out the provenance of goods and even inspect merchandise you want to buy.”

Having an experienced agent with Miss Swan's apparent good sense and mobility could prove useful. And it gave him a way to gracefully allow the Boyd girl out of her contract without appearing to have been taken by the girl. He _might_ eventually even manage to get his money back.

Not to mention Bonnie wanted him to do it. Even if he did not get the money back, he needed Bonnie to work on the web store. So keeping her good opinion _and_ continued dining company would be worth it. Eying Miss. Swan, he asked, “You'd be willing to act on my behalf?”

“Within reason.” Swan nodded. “I have to make a living after all.”

“As long as Mr. Herman and Miss Boyd keep their payments current, I would pay for your time. At a discounted rate of course.” This deal might just prove more useful than the broker's fee for the Boyd baby.

“As long as I can eat and cover my expenses we're good.” Emma put out her hand.

He shook it. “We have a deal, Miss Swan.”

“Oh excellent.” Bonnie clapped her hands together. “Emma, why don't you tell, Ashley. Uil can get the paperwork together. We were going to get Chinese tonight, if you would like to join us? Do you like Chinese?”

“Who doesn't like Chinese?” Emma responded.

 

Emma left to make sure Henry made it home. Gold went back to his shop to draw up Emma's employment contract. Belle stopped at the library to swap out her book and headed to the restaurant to get them a table and to order herself a beer. After today even prim little Bonnie French, the librarian, was entitled to some liquor, Belle decided. She ordered a pitcher.

“A woman after my own heart.” Emma observed as she joined Belle and immediately poured herself a glass of beer.

“I thought we'd all be the better for some alcohol.” Belle told her.

“Damn straight. That was a hell of a day.” Emma sipped. “You sure you, or more like Gold, doesn't mind my crashing your dinner plans?” 

“Of course not.” Belle told her. “We're all friends. This gives us a chance to get to know each other better.”

“Friends huh?” Emma smiled slightly. “I was sure there was at least a 'with benefits' attached to that.”

“We're still working up to it.” In this world at least. “He's very... deliberative. I'm easing him into the idea. Why were you sure...?”

“Well, a dinner or two doesn't necessarily mean much, but you managed him like you knew what you were doing.” Emma took another sip of her beer. “And he didn't seem to mind you doing it. Plus you call him 'Uil'. I haven't heard anyone else use anything but his last name.”

The pause was clearly a question. “Gold has a ridiculous unpronounceable Scottish first name that he doesn't really like. So everyone just calls him 'Gold'.”

“Except you.” Emma pointed out. She did not wait for Belle to respond. “Doesn't take mad detective skills to figure out the two of you are an item.”

 

The two women were well into their drinks by the time Gold got there. Apparently in the process of becoming friends. He would have been jealous had not Bonnie flashed him her beaming smile as he came up to the table. “We started without you, but saved you the last glass from this pitcher.”

Normally that would have been most welcome. “Thank you, my dear, but I'm off drink for the next few days.” He waved at the waiter for a pot of tea.

Bonnie frowned fiercely at him. “You told me you were fine. That Ashely hadn't really hurt you. Oh, wait. No. What you said was that your _head_ was fine. What did you injure?”

“Jarred my leg when I fell.” Gold was a little taken aback by her response. “Nothing out of the ordinary. I have more trouble when the weather changes.”

“Except you hurt badly enough to need pain meds.” Bonnie scolded. “I suppose you walked over here from the shop, too. You need to take better care of yourself.” 

“Only Tylenol.” Gold tried not to sound sheepish. He was pretty sure he failed. “It's just you're not suppose to mix it with alcohol.”

Miss Swan reached over and removed the glass of beer from in front of him. “Like I said, no need for mad detective skills.” 

Despite that peculiar remark, Gold assumed it had something to do with what the women had been discussing earlier, but chose not to ask, Miss Swan proved an interesting addition to their dinner conversation. She had traveled widely and was able to produce some rather entertaining anecdotes about her work. At which she appeared more than skilled. Gold mentally congratulated himself on making an excellent deal on acquiring her as an agent.

Of course the talk turned to Storybrooke, or rather Miss Swan's interest in the town. Young Henry and the Mayor's efforts to force Swan to leave town.

“I mean what is with Regina? That woman as serious control issues. Okay, she's the mayor, but that doesn't mean everybody should jump every time she says hop.” Swan complained.

“Not everybody does.” Bonnie tilted her glass toward him. “But you're right. Present company excepted, the citizens of Storybrooke are very much under the Mayor's thumb. 

“Although it's not just the Mayor. They're a spineless lot. They'd really jump if Uil told them to hop.” Bonnie grinned slightly.

“What would that gain me?” Gold responded. “Come to that the Mayor's meddling rarely gains her anything. Turning a paying guest out of the Inn was rather irrational even of the Mayor. Mrs. Lucas could do with the income. And it didn't keep you away from Henry. She should have known you'd just find other accommodations.”

“Not that it was all that easy.” Emma declared. “Although I gather now that instead of looking in the Mirror what I should have been doing is applying to you. Would you have gone against the Mayor and found me an apartment?”

“I don't have any qualms about going against Regina when I have something to gain from it and you are my agent now. The problem is the Storybrooke housing market is rather tight.” Gold had to tell her. “The only vacancy I've got is the old Potter house. Five bedrooms, four baths and a serious drainage problem that Mr. Dove seems to be having trouble getting fixed. I'm willing to put you up there but you may find it a bit damp.”

“Thanks, but from the sound of it I better off staying at Mary Margaret's.” Emma taped her glass with her fingers, then apparently came to a decision. “Look, I prefer to be straight up about things, so I'm just going to ask this. Did Sean's dad come to you to set up that adoption because you'd done it before?”

This directness was rather refreshing. Gold could count the number of people in this town who weren't afraid of offending him without running out of fingers. He nodded. “Yes. I handled Henry's adoption by the Mayor. Or at least I handled this end of things. The adoption agency you placed him with had their own lawyer handle that end.”

“Odd sideline for a pawnbroker.” Emma observed.

“I was a solicitor in Scotland.” Gold explained. “Originally the shop was the sideline, but, well Storybrooke is a place where one is judged more for congeniality than by thoroughness of ones legal draftsmanship and I don't like litigation, so it's never been worth it to me to fight my competitors for what little legal business there is. I use my skills to run my own affairs and keep my hand in with a few clients, like the Mayor.”

“Because the Mayor is not going to put up with Mr. Webster's drinking even if they do socialize at the Riding Club.” Bonnie supplied.

“Okay, but that means I can't ask your advice about the adoption, right? Conflict of interest and all.” Emma put in.

“You can't ask my _legal_ advice.” Gold agreed. “And if you're thinking of trying to break the closed adoption aspect of the agreement I'd recommend hiring someone in Bangor rather than using either of the local attorneys. Webster's barely competent even when sober which is a rare event and Dee would be more likely to lecture you on the morality of having a child out of wedlock than take your case.

“But it would probably be a losing cause in any event. My contracts are rock solid.” Gold took a sip of his tea. “If you would accept some personal advice, however?”

Emma nodded warily.

“You'll get further with trying to be part of Henry's life if you don't push too hard. Try to ease Regina into acceptance. Henry knows who you are now. Regardless of your legal position, if the boy wants you in his life Regina will be hard pressed to stop it. But if you go slowly and let her adjust she'll be less likely to strike out in terror.” 

“Why would Regina be afraid of me?” Emma looked puzzled.

“She's afraid you are going to take Henry away from her, Miss Swan. There is nothing a parent fears more than the loss of a child.”

“I'm not trying to take Henry from her.” Emma denied. “If I could be sure that Henry was okay, I wouldn't even have hung around. But there's something wrong there. Otherwise Henry wouldn't have this whole fairy tale fixation he's got. And this freak out she's having about me being here is only making it worse.”

“Probably.” Gold had to agree. “But you're underestimating just how terrifying the situation is from her prospective. Regina is... emotionally stunted. But she does love the boy to the extent she is capable of loving anyone.”

“That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence.” Emma complained. 

“And it probably shouldn't.” Gold admitted. “But given that Henry is all she has she's going to cling to him all the much more fiercely. And unreasonably inflate any potential threat. Just by being here you represent that threat to her.”

The talk turned to more general discussion after that. They ended up closing down the restaurant. 

“This was fun.” Bonnie declared as they left. “Maybe we can do it again? Did you see that the theater is going to be running a Hitchcock revival on Friday nights? Perhaps we can take it in?”

“Sure.” Emma shrugged. “Can I give you guys a lift?”

“It's a lovely night.” Bonnie said. “There won't be too many more of them before winter hits. I'd like to enjoy it.”

“Allow me to walk you home then.” Gold suggested. “You're on my way.”

“I should probably make you let Emma drive you.” Bonnie told him. “Rest your leg.”

“It's actually better if I exercise it.” 

Emma grinned knowingly, but only wished them goodnight.

Calling this a lovely night was a bit of a stretch. Fall had definitely arrived and the wind was brisk enough to make it feel colder. But with Bonnie smiling next to him and chatting on about how nice it had been to have dinner with Emma, he found he did not mind the wind chill in the least.

As they turned down Main Street, she tottered a little on her high heels. Instinctively he steadied her. Smiling up at him, she slipped her arm through his.

Why had he not thought to do the gentlemanly thing and offer her his arm to start with? He berated himself. She might just have suggested the walk to clear her head after all that beer, but still he was walking a beautiful young woman home. He really needed to think faster around Bonnie. 

“I couldn't help noticing, although you don't even like the Mayor you were strangely sympathetic to her worry about losing Henry.” Bonnie squeezed his arm. “You're good at understanding people but it doesn't usually extent to actual sympathy for them. I rather wonder why this situation is different.”

That she had apparently been deliberate in not phrasing that as a question gave Gold the option of not answering directly. But it also made him more inclined to tell her. “Once, a lifetime ago, I had a family...” He began.


	6. Help Wanted

While waiting for Emma to show for their morning tea and cocoa late the week after little Alexandria was born, Belle contemplated how things were going toward breaking the curse. There was personal movement on the Uil front, but no sign of a return of Rumpel's memories. The backstory the curse had given Rumpel to explain his coming to Storybrooke was tragic and at the same time prosaic. She was not terribly surprised that in the curse version his son had died. Had the boy just been lost even the somnolent Mr. Gold that existed before Emma's arrival would have made some effort to locate him.

Henry's escapade down the mines raised some interesting questions about what Regina was hiding down there. However, spelunking was more than a bit beyond her skill set and it rather looked like Regina was going to fill them in before she got the chance to try in any event. She had been looking over the town histories. Those mines honeycombed under the entire area. Which had in turn led her to a very interesting tale of a wishing well that could return that which was lost.

That well was almost certainly standing in for Lake Nostos. Which would probably be extremely helpful, if she had any idea how to get the damn thing to work without magic. She really should have squeezed more information about this curse out of Rumpel. As she understood it you needed magic to end the curse, but until the curse ended this world had no magic. No doubt her tricky lover could have figured out an angle to get around the problem, but so far all she was coming up with was a headache.

Leaning back she let her mind wander from the question. Sometimes if you let go of a problem the solution would percolate up through your subconscious.

Interestingly Charming had hung around after Mary Margaret had left for school. He was perusing the Mirror's want ads. Belle nonchalantly headed toward the counter. “Can I get a refill, Mrs. Lucas?”

As Granny got her more tea, Belle glanced over David's shoulder. “I've never found the Mirror's advertising all that interesting. Are you looking for something?”

“A job.” David sighed. “And there doesn't seem to be much available. And what little there is I'm not qualified for.”

Rumpelstiltskin had wanted Prince Charming as an ally in this world. Perhaps she could still deliver him. “I don't know if you'd be interested, but Mr. Gold is in the process of substantially expanded his shop with a on line store. He's probably going to need additional help to get it set up and maintain it.”

“Really?” David looked interested. “I don't remember much about computers I'm afraid.”

“Gold is a newbie as well. If you've done any programing at all you're going to be ahead of him.”

“Couldn't hurt to ask, could it? Thanks.” David stuffed the paper into his pocket went out the door just as Emma was coming in.

“Please tell me _you're_ not falling under David's spell as well.” Emma joined her at the counter.

“The square jawed hero type doesn't do much for me.” Belle suspected she was not telling Emma anything she had not already figured out. “I'm just doing some job placement.”

 

Gold was very pleased with himself and life in general. The on line store had only gone 'live' two days ago, with just a dozen or so items posted to the site and already he was getting inquires. This was by far the best marketing idea he had discovered. Even without factoring in getting to spend time with Bonnie. To his amazement the young woman genuinely seemed to enjoy his company. The reverse was certainly true. 

He chose not to examine too closely just how much he was enjoying Bonnie's company. Or how endearing he found her little eccentricities. Despite having always hated nicknames, he had to endure far too many nasty ones in his childhood, he even found himself delighting in 'Uil' from her lips.

Everything had seemed less grim since Bonnie wandered in looking for that tea cup. Which he still had not located for her. 

He was reading up on Google search techniques for images when the shop bell rang.

Looking up he discovered, “Mr. Nolan, isn't it? How can I help you today?'

Nolan glanced around nervously. “I'm sort of hoping I can help you. Or maybe we can help each other? Miss French, the librarian? She said that you were expanding your store and might need someone to work. In the shop?”

“I don't...” The automatic denial of needing assistance halted as his mind caught up to the idea that Bonnie had referred this fellow. 

He could certainly afford another employee. Dove had his hands full with the property management, occasional bodyguarding and what Gold mentally categorized as 'evil minion' duties. If Gold had someone to take care of the routine work around the shop, it would leave him more time to devote to the new on line store.

With Bonnie.

“It would be part-time. At least for the immediate future.” He started negotiating.

“That works for me. I've got some evening shifts at the animal shelter, but they haven't got the money for full time and it's only minimum wage.”

“I think we can do better than minimum wage.” A decently paid employee was less likely to rob you blind in Gold's experience. “For now it'd be more dusting than computer work.”

“Just as well.” Nolan grinned self depreciatingly. “They tell me I used to know computers, but that's part of what I don't remember.”

Just as well indeed. If Gold remembered correctly that man had worked for his father-in-law at the Savings and Loan before his accident. His father-in-law's mismanagement of that institution was the reason Gold now owned about half his properties. If Nolan did not remember the bad habits he had learned there, Gold would not have break him of them.

“Right then. Half days Tuesday through Friday, all day Saturday? Two month trial period to see how things work.”

“Uhm, sure.” Nolan looked surprised. “When would you like me to start?”

“Mop's in the cupboard next to the toilet.” Gold gestured toward the back. 

For an office worker Nolan proved surprisingly adept with cleaning supplies. The floors were soon cleaner than Gold had ever been able to get them. Nolan was on a ladder working on the front windows when Bonnie came by after work to load some additional code to the website. “Oh, good. You decided to hire David? I thought you two would be a good fit.”

“Meaning he has two good legs and needs money?” 

Gold had meant it as quip, but the look of horror on her face told him she had taken it wrong. “Heavens no! I certainly didn't mean to suggest you're in any way incapable...”

“It's all right, my dear.” He interrupted. “I'm a cripple. No need to be mealy mouthed about it. I came to terms with it a lifetime ago.”

“I think the current term is mobility impaired.” Bonnie said primly. “You treat your... disability so very matter-of-factly, but I couldn't help but wonder if you're really as... comfortable about it as you act. I mean there must be some areas where you have to... make compromises.”

“Well I had to give up football, but I've aged past even the senior league at this point, so it's not really an issue.” Gold told her. She could not possibly be fishing to find out if his bad leg affected his ability to have sex could she? He told himself not to let his imagination run away with him. Still it could not hurt to let her know, “It slows me down, but the damage is all below the knee so it doesn't stop me from doing anything important.”

She smiled. “Good. Slow can be good sometimes.”

His mind went to a very inappropriate place. Clearly his throat, he said, “You were going to add some coding today?

“Yes.” Bonnie smiled. “I think I'm starting to get all sorts of things lined up for you.”

The End 

(for now?)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended to be a short piece examining what might have happened had Belle been free in Storybrooke from the beginning and remembered FTL before Rumpelstiltskin. Then I got into the story and Bonnie & Uli (not to mention Emma and David) wouldn't let me squeeze it into something short. To get in done in time for the exchange, I basically had to chop it off and say, “Okay, this is ending at The Shepherd". If Bonnie has her way there will be a sequel.


End file.
